Just Another Love Story
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Summary: The new girl in Hi Skool seemed innocent. She made friends with the regulars-not the populars-and seemed well like. But for some reason, Dib didn't like her. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed interested in his enemy-Zim.  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The new girl in Hi Skool seemed innocent. She made friends with the regulars-not the populars-and seemed well like. But for some reason, Dib didn't like her. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed interested in his enemy-Zim.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. But I do own Jess. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

_(Zim's POV)_

I sat in the classroom, completely bored and wondered why I still bothered with this Hi Skool. I mean, I have been on this planet for 6 years and have learned almost everything I need to learn about this filthy ball of dirt. I had everything I needed to take this planet over. Now I was just waiting for my tallest to arrive. They should be here in a couple months.

I was so busy in my thoughts, that I did not notice the new female human worm baby walk in.

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest, hopeless appendage to the student body. Her name is Jess. Jess, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't wanna hear another sound from you!"Miss Bitters said. (Yes Miss Bitters is still here, they torn down Skool to build Hi Skool. And she stayed there.)

I finally looked up and say the worm baby who was standing in front of the classroom. I have to admit, I was stunned. For a human, she was kind of pretty.

She had raven black hair that hung beautifully just above her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she analyzed everyone in her class. She was a simple light purple dress that went down to her knees. She smiled nervously at the class.

"Hi, my name is Jess. I just moved here from Indiana and I am glad to be here. Uh, I like to just blend in with everyone and have fun. Thanks."She spoke, smiling.

"Good, now take a seat, right there."She demanded, while pointing at the seat right behind me.

Jess skipped down the aisle and sat down behind me. As she passed me, she gave me a small smile while for some reason made my squeedly spooch lurch. Weird.

"Alright class, today we are gonna talk about how doomed we all are and how we will eventually die. Open your textbooks to page 306."Miss Bitters said.

I pulled my book out of my bag and opened it, but I didn't plan on paying attention to the lesson.

"Yesss, Jess."Miss Bitters hissed out of nowhere.

"I, uh, I don't have a, uh, a textbook."She stumbled.

"Then pull your chair up and share with Zim since no one is sting beside or behind you."Miss Bitters growled.

"Yes mam!"She squeaked.

I saw jess out of the corner of my eye as she pulled next to me.

"Hi."She said quietly because Miss Bitters had started talking.

"Hello female worm baby."I answered, not looking at her.

She didn't say anything after that, but paid attention to Miss Bitters and the lesson.

_(Dib's POV)_

The new girl seemed innocent enough, but that did not mean I trusted her. I mean the last two students who have come to this school had been aliens, so what if Jess was?

I looked over at the brown haired girl. She was sitting next to Zim because she didn't have a textbook yet and Miss Bitters told them to share one. I saw them say a few words to each other, but they didn't say anything else.

I wonder if they were partners and she came here to help Zim take over the planet. Though Zim may be the kind of guy who doesn't want help from others. I have been watching Zim for many years, since he first came to this planet. I tried to expose him several times but it never worked. All it did was make everyone else think I was strange.

So, was if Jess wasn't working with Zim, or human, than what was she and why was she here on Earth?

_(Jess's POV)_

I had to admit, Zim was different than what I thought he would be. I mean, I recognized him almost immediately as an Irken Invader. His disguise was too great. I found it funny that the humans hadn't realized the fact that Zim was different.

You are probably wondering how I know this stuff as much as I am wondering why I am talking to no one. I am an Utrani, one of the few allied planets with the Irkens. I had heard all about Zim and his faults with Operation Impeding Doom 1, but I didn't care about the past. I have always been interested in him.

So you are probably wondering why a race as cold and murderous as the Irkens could ally themselves with other planets.

Well you see, before Operation Impeding Doom 1, the other tallest decided to visit our planet, trying to decide if they should plan an attack. But they didn't expect us to be more powerful than them, or that we were already aware of their arrival. Our planet is known for being the planet of the elements. Everyone is split into 6 different groups, depending on their elemental power.

The groups are called Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Spirit, and Defect. If you are a defect, then you have no power and you will become part of the necessity crew. You will either be assigned to a certain restaurant, or some kind of different job that doesn't require a power.

I was put into the Water group because I am able to manipulate water.

Anyway, the tallest decided that we would be the perfect allied planet and struck a deal with our leaders. Now they leave us alone so long as we helped them anytime they needed it during a battle.

I kind of ran away from my planet and came here to Earth to meet Zim. I would probably be in a lot of trouble from my leaders when I returned to my planet, but I figured it was worth it. Because now I was here, ready for a higher purpose. I have always felt like a loner, a robot who is forced to do what I am told. I came here for a little free time.

The bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I put my chair back to its rightful place and gathered my things.

"Class before I go I want you all to work on this assignment tonight. You will be assigned a partner and if you don't like it, well, I don't care."Miss Bitters said.

As I left, I grabbed my paper from Miss Bitters and looked to see who I was assigned to. I was surprised to see that my partner was Zim. I looked over at him.

He was glaring at his paper, as if it was the most horrible thing ever. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Hey, do you want to do this at your place or mine."I asked.

He gave me this strange look before answering.

"Zim goes over to no human's house! You will come to Zim's!"He practically yelled.

"Alright, geeze, quiet down. I'll come over at about five, alright?"

Zim nodded in agreement.

"Zim agrees to your proposition, but I must warn you, my dog is a little crazy."

I smiled.

"I think I can handle him."

_**So I decided to write a new story, this time Invader Zim. I know that most of you are waiting for the next chapter on Dream Dimension, but I'll get it soon. This just popped in my head! R&R!**_

_**Jess:**__ Yeah or she'll stalk you in your sleep!_

_**Jess, go back to the story!**_

_**Zim: **__Haha, yeah right, she won't listen to you! She barely listens to me and I'm her…._

_**ZIM SHUT UP! Jeeze are you trying to ruin the story!**_

_**Zim: **__Sorry _

_**Jess: **__R&R kids!_

_**I already said that!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: The new girl in Hi Skool seemed innocent. She made friends with the regulars-not the populars-and seemed well like. But for some reason, Dib didn't like her. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed interested in his enemy-Zim.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. But I do own Jess. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Project and Gir**

_(Jess's POV)_

I stood in front of the strange green house, with the bathroom door, nervously waiting for Zim to answer. I had already knocked. When the door opened, though, it wasn't Zim who answered, it was a blue-eyed SIR robot.

"HI! YOU NUST BE MASTAHS FRIEND!"The robot yelled.

I smiled.

"Yes, are you his robot? Shouldn't you be in disguise?"I asked him.

"Yep!"

"Yeah you're his robot? Or yeah you should be in disguise?"

"Yep!"

I just smiled and shook my head.

"MY NAME"S GIR!"He shouted.

"Gir? What does the G stand for?"I asked, confused.

"I don't know."

We stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence."

"Uh, Gir, can I come in now? I have to work on a project with you Master."I explained.

"Okey Dokey!"He shouted, then turned around and ran to the couch, flipping on the TV.

He left the door wide open so I just walked in. Zim came into the living room from the kitchen and noticed I was here. Then he noticed Gir wasn't in his costume.

"GIR! WHY AREN"T YOU IN YOUR DISGUISE!"He shouted.

Gir completely ignored him.

I laughed and Zim turned his glare on me.

"What are you laughing about, stupid female worm!"He snapped.

I stopped laughing and just smiled.

"Zim, I am not human."I said, grinning.

He gave me a confused look.

"What? What do you mean you're not human! You can't be Irken!"He exclaimed.

"No, I am not Irken. I am Utrani. A water user."I explained.

He then looked completely shocked.

"You're a water user? An Utrani? Prove it then, because Zim doesn't want to believe it till he sees it."He demanded.

"Alright, give me an empty cup."I said.

"GIR! Get a cup from the kitchen cupboard!"He shouted.

"OKEY DOKEY!"

Gir ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. When he came back, he handed me a glass, completely empty.

"Now, proof to Zim that you are an alien."He said.

I tapped my finger once on the glass and it instantly filled with water. I drank a small gulp and smiled.

"Perfect temperature, just how I like it!."I said, laughing.

"So, you really are an alien. Why did you come to Earth then?"He demanded.

"Wow, Irkens are demanding. I came here to meet you."I answered simply.

"Meet me? Why?"

"Well, on my planet, we hear everything that happens with your planet. I first heard about you when Operation Impeding Doom 1 failed. Everyone was laughing at your stupidity, calling you a defect. Me, I just thought you were more passionate about your job than anyone else. I completely shut myself off from anyone who said anything rude about you, until I became an outcast. I ran away from my planet when I heard you were here for Operation Impeding Doom 2. I want to help you any way I can to conquer this planet and earn respect from my people and yours. Plus, I want to get to know you."I explained.

Zim looked shocked by my confession.

"So the people on Utrani doesn't like me?"He asked.

"I only know of the water users. I never see anyone else because the leaders keep us separated."I answered.

"If your race doesn't like Zim, how do I know you do? How do I know this isn't a trap?"He asked.

"Zim, I like you, I find your passion to gain your leaders trust and you ambition to complete you mission great and I want to help you."

He seemed to consider my words before sighing.

"Alright, Zim will allow you to help him. But first, I want to see you alien form. Just more proof that you are alien."He said."

"Alright."I agreed.

The human disguise I wore melted away to reveal me.

_(Zim's POV)_

I watched as the human disguise melted away to reveal the real Jessy. I was absolutely speechless because of her beauty. She had jade green skin that seem to shimmer as she moved. Her eyes, which were as blue as the ocean, sparkled with happiness. Her hair, lightly blue, almost clear, like a stream, flowed freely down to her waist, reminding me of a waterfall. It was breathtaking.

She smiled, teeth perfectly white, at me curiously.

I quickly regained myself.

"Good. Well, uh, let's get started on our project."I said, surprised at how composed I sounded.

She nodded slowly as she turned to get her backpack, but I thought I noticed a brief flash of disappointment before so.

"Alright, Miss Bitters wants us to write a two page paper on the whether or English should be the official language in the United States?"

"English? What is this English?"I asked, completely confused and lost.

"English is the language we are currently speaking."She answered.

"Why do humans have a name for how they speak?"

She shrugged.

"Humans are weird. I mean, they have no appreciation for water around here! All their water is completely polluted and disgusting. Just like their inhabitants."

I nodded.

"I agree. It is one of the reasons why I can't wait to destroy this filthy ball of dirt."I growled.

She nodded.

"Same here. Now, let's finish this stupid paper. Then we can make plans to destroy the humans."She said excitedly.

"Now you're talking my language."I smirked.

"But I can't talk Irk."She giggled.

I gave her a confused look but she just shook her head.

Then Gir ran into the rom.

"Aww, mastah and girl is having fun!"He giggled.

"Gir, what are you doing?"Zim asked.

"I'M MAKING TACOS! WHO WANTS SOME!" He yelled.

"I love tacos! Make me three! No, four! I'm starving!"Jessy exclaimed. "Oh and make them soft shell."

"OKEY DOKEY!"He screamed.

Then he ran out of the kitchen, giggling and yelling something about tacos and rubber piggies.

"You have no idea about what you just did."I told her.

She gave me a strange look.

"You'll see."

**And that is chapter 2! More to come up eventually! I hope you likes it! And also, if you're a TMNT fan, you should check out my other stories, Forever, Fight for Love, and Dream Dimension! Love me fans and please R&R!**

**Jenny: **_Yeah or she won't give you a cookie!_

**Jenny! You're not in this story! Where's the guys?**

**Jenny: **_Oh come on, you don't do this is my story!_

**Guys, Donny, someone, come get Jenny and take her back to your own story.**

_**Donny walks in.**_

**Donny: **_Sorry Avolla, I'll take her._

_**Donny grabs Jenny and picks her up and throws her over his shoulders. They walk out with Jenny yelling at him to put her down.**_

**Jessy: **_Uh, well, R&R!_

**I already said that!**

**Anyway, thank you to my first few reviews!**

**Invader Blood:** Nice continue soon!

**Don't worry, I will.**

**Invader Zoe:** Interesting. Hope you update soon

-Invader Zoe signing off

**Well I did and I will continue to!**

**ArlieHasTheBrainWorms:**This is really good! XD Can't wait for the next chapter!

**Thanks! Just for that, I won't take forever! Next chapter will be up asap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Haven't seen you people in a long time! Well, I wasn't gonna continue this story, but then today I got a favorite alert so I decided, why not! Now I have four stories going! :) Anyway, hope you like it! My writing should be a little better than when I first wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Invader Zim and probably never will. JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES! Sorry JV, but FAN GIRL SCREAM!**

**Oh yeah, just to be technical, Dib, Zim, and Jess are all technically 18 and seniors. Its not really true for Zim and Jess though, their like thousands of years old. Zim is also a little taller. He's almost as tall as the tallest themselves. Though the tallest don't know this cause they haven't talked to Zim in years.**

**Chapter three:**

_(Jess POV)_

It took us three freaking hours to do that stupid report Ms Bitters assigned. By time we were dumb, I think Zim and I hated Earth more than ever. The humans were seriously stupid and have no respect for what they have! It's ridiculous.

"Done! Finally. Why would Ms Bitters make us do this! It's a waste of time."I said, glaring at the paper.

Zim laughed darkly.

"Zim agrees! This is a waste."

Gir came running with a plate stock full of tacos and taquitos.

"I MADE TACOS!"Gir said as he put the food on the table.

"Yummy! Are you gonna have some Zim?"I asked as I took a taco from the table.

He looked at the food with disgust.

"Zim does not eat filthy hyuuman food!"Zim shouted.

I giggled.

"You don't know what your missing!"I singsonged.

I took a bite and it was probably one of the best tacos I had had in a loong time. Our tacos were usually too soggy and the only time you had a good taco is if you made it yourself. I'm not much of a cook though and only got good food from my friend Alisya.

"This is amazing! I rarely get a good taco at home!"I exclaimed.

Gir squealed before running back to the kitchen.

"I'M GONNA MAKE MORE!"He shouted as he went.

I giggled.

"He's going to completely fill you up until your sick, you know."Zim said seriously.

I giggled again.

"Good, bout time I had some real food! My planet is good at a lot of things, but making food is not one our strong points. Our food is always soggy."I said, wrinkling my nose is disgust.

Zim laughed.

"Well, I am glad my robot can make you happy! Now, let's go make some plans to take over the world! FOLLOW ZIM!"

I giggled again as I followed Zim over to his trashcan. He opened it up and told me to climb in. I complied and the next thing I know, I'm going through a tube. I watched in amazement as I went down. When I reached the bottom, I stepped out of the tube. A minute later Zim joined.

"Welcome to my lab!"He said, as he waved his arms around.

This place was amazing! I had always wanted to go to an Irken lab! It was huge and everything was mostly red! It amused me.

"Sweet! I wish I had labs like this."I said, tossing my hair back.

"Zim is pleased you like it! Now follow! I will take you to the planning station!"Zim told me.

I followed obediently. For the next like 3 or 4 hours we planned and planned and planned. Gir occasionally came in to bring us food. Before we knew it, it was three o'clock in the morning. I was getting a little tired. Utranis usually didn't require that much sleep, usually only an Earth hour or two. So I needed to get home.

"Zim, I must go home and sleep now."I said.

He nodded.

"I almost forgot that Utranis need a couple hours of sleep. Alright! You may leave! Zim will see you in a few hours at hi skool."

I nodded and started to leave.

"Oh, one more thing. At skool, we shouldn't act as more than classmates." I raised an eye brow. "My enemy Dib will never leave you alone if he knows you are with me! He's a nuisance that will be the first human to go!"

"Alrighty see you tomorrow Zim."

I left. My house was only a few blocks down. It was pretty much the same technology as Zims, but mine was blue and had pictures of waterfalls and what not. I had a bunch of fish takes, an indoor swimming pool, and few waterfall merchandise things. And even a small stream going through the living room. There was a bridge too.

"Home sweet home."I said.

It basically resembled my home back on Utrani. Which is what I loved about it!

I went to the elevator and took it to my bedroom. When it opened, I walked over to my waterbed. My floor were was blue and decorated with fish. My walls were also blue and I had a few built in aquariums.

I threw myself onto my waterbed and laughed as the bed and I kinda bounced.

"Whee!"

I loved waterbeds cause of how bouncy they were! And they're comfortable. Once the bed settled, I fell straight to sleep, excited for tomorrows skool and seeing Zim.

Two hours later I wake up, fully refreshed and ready to go! I put my human disguise back up and went downstairs to get something to eat. I grabbed a blueberry muffin.

Then I grabbed my back pack and went to the garage where my 'car' was. It was actually my ship disguised as a car. Clever huh?

Anyway, I drove all the way to Hi Skool. Thankfully there weren't many people on the road today, so it didn't take me long to get to Skool. The parking lot was still pretty empty so I picked a spot towards the front.

It was only 7:02 when I go there and skool didn't start till 8. So I pulled out a book from my back back and went to sit under a tree to read.

AfterI sat there for like 10 minutes, someone approached. I looked up wondering who it was. I hoped it was Zim, but I was disappointed when I saw it wasn't. A boy who I recognized from class stood in front of me. He wore black pants and a trench coat. His shirt was blue with a yellow smiley face. He had black boots on and his hair was pointy and stuff. Don't know how to explain it, but it was kinda cool.

"Hiya, can I help you?"I asked him, smiling.

"Are you an alien?"He asked bluntly.

"Well, you're blunt. Nope! All human all the time! Least, that's what my parents say. Why do you ask."

He shrugged.

"The last two classmates to come here to skool were both aliens. Zim and this girl name Tak. You can tell Zim is an alien right?"

I shrugged this time.

"He's definitely different, but I haven't really given it much thought. I think he certainly is interesting."I answered.

"He wants to take over the earth and destroy or enslave all humans."He exclaimed.

"Calm down, kid. Well, I guess your not really a kid. What's your name?"

"Dib. Dib Membrane."

So this is the Dib that Zim was talking about. Interesting. Maybe I should kinda be his friend so he doesn't suspect me.

"Nice to meet ya, Dib. My names Jess Aquana."I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Jess."

We sat there and talked for a while until the bell rang.

"What class do you have first?"Dib asked me.

I took my class schedule out of my bag.

"English 12H with Mr. Hibblet in room 126. That's a funny last name."I answered.

Dib nodded in agreement.

"He's a weird teacher. I have him first period too. Come on, I'll take you to his room."

"Kay. I gotta stop at my locker first."

We went to my locker, Dib's locker was like two over and Zim's was on the other side of the hall from me. After I dropped my bag off and grabbed the needed books, we walked to class.

"There's an open seat beside me. A lot of people think I'm crazy so they don't seat near me."Dib admitted.

I shrug.

"I don't think your crazy."

We walked over to where he seats and I sat down beside him. I noticed a bunch of people on the other side of the room look over at us, laugh and start talking, shooting the occasional glance at us again.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, gossipers. Don't you just love them?"I asked Dib sarcastically.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, yes I do."

We both laughed.

The teacher chose that moment to walk in.

"QUIET DOWN!"He shouted.

Everyone shut up and looked at him.

"He always yells."Dib whispered to me.

"STUDENTS, WE HAVE A NEW CLASSMATE WITH US TODAY!"He pointed over at me. "THE GIRL SITTING OVER THERE BY CRAZY DIB IS NEW! WHAT"S YOU NAME?"

"My name is Jess. And Dibs not crazy."I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"WELCOME TO HI SKOOL! NOW, EVERYONE TAKE YOUR BOOKS OUT AND TURN TO PAGE 164."

I did as he said. The rest of the class period consisted of him yelling at everyone and by the time class was over with, I was pretty sure I needed a hearing aid. Well, this is gonna be an interesting skool. Though I couldn't wait to eliminate that human. I didn't know about Dib. Maybe Zim would let me keep him as a pet or slave!

_**(Again, sorry I haven't updated in five months. I really was gonna just forget about this. Oh well, I hope you liked it!)**_


	4. URGENT

_**Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.**_

_**Now all of a sudden, **____** has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.**_

___** has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!**_

_**So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !**_

Go to thiswebsite blow and sign the petition to try and stop this madness once and for all! Only we can do it and we need to join together and let fanfiction know that they can't control our creativity! Until this is all under control,i hereby refuse to update and/or read any fanfictions until they agree to stop this mass deletion and allow us our creativity back. I will leave fanfiction forever if i must. If you agree with me please copy and paste this to your profile! Thank you!

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**


End file.
